


Танец, что вершится в ночь

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, canon-typical madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Grell is having fun.





	Танец, что вершится в ночь

Багряный цвет солнца окрашивает вечерние улицы цветом свежей крови.  
Грелль Сатклифф со счастливой улыбкой безумца на устах цокает своими невысокими каблуками по брусчатке немолодого города.  
Крики боли и смерти несказанно радуют его душу. Осадок сожаления оставляет лишь временное оружие, которым его заставил пользоваться отобравший его гениальное изобретение Уильям.  
Маленькие ножницы хищно щелкают в его руке.  
В конце концов, куда важнее кто держит оружие, а не то что именно держит косарь.

Город горит. Крики все громче.  
Губы, кривляясь в усмешке, напевают прилипчивый мотивчик, услышанный им от одного уличного артиста. Жаль, что дарование бродяги не прожило долго, минутами позднее его жизнь была унесена обгорелым скелетом одного из разрушившихся зданий.

‘‘At the nightly night  
I will get my scythe  
I will come to you  
And I’ll kill you! ’’

Новые взрывы, работы все больше.  
Маленькие ножнички с трудом справляются с той толпой демонов, что все пребывают. И нет им все ни конца, ни края.  
Но сдаться на таком моменте, в том месте, что так четко отображает его внутреннюю суть…   
Это было бы просто пугающей жалостью…  
И потому он все «косит», напевая непонятную весело-черную мелодию, искривляя собственное лицо безумием и разнося по улицам жуткий смех.   
Темные твари все ближе, дрожащий смех сумасшедшего все громче.  
Когти созданий сверкают в лунном свете у его груди и горла, норовя вгрызться в теплую плоть, выдрать еще бьющееся сердце, заглотить и насладиться его солоноватым вкусом.  
Сердце трепещет в преддверии собственной смерти, но тело не смеет остановиться…  
И рыжая смерть все танцует в убийственном танце, отправляя за порог все новые и новые жертвы.  
И снова удар уродливой лапы — элитный жакет разодран к чертям.  
В блестящих азартом глазах успевает отразиться грусть сожаления.  
Тень разрывают на части.  
Простая коса, неожиданно явившись на помощь, с необыкновенной скоростью выкашивает ряды голодной нечисти.  
В узор танца смерти вплелся новый танцор. Знакомый черный костюм и дразнящий блеск изящных очков.  
И вновь безумная улыбка на длинных губах.

Раненная рука уже не движется — плевать!  
Он никогда не думал, что зануда-шеф может быть так прекрасен.  
Несущий смерть, покрытый кровью собственных жертв. Знакомый дразнящий запах, вызывающий желание уткнуться в пропахшее заманчивой влагой плечо.  
Но нельзя…  
Обагренные рубиновой краской, перчатки вкладывают в его вторую, еще действующую руку, его любимую малышку.  
В глазах пожаром разгорается восторг.  
Срываясь на хрип, надрывается голос в голове: «Бей, руби, круши, убей!».  
Мотор бензопилы приветственно ревет, радуясь воссоединению со своим хозяином.  
И снова бой.  
И снова неутомимый красный…  
Но теперь уже две фигуры – черная и алая, обагренные кровью, рисуют лишь им одним известный узор танца смерти, каждым взмахом все крепче и крепче повязывая сердца друг друга лентами, что цвета багряной крови.


End file.
